


little miss perfect

by joshs_franklin



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, Nini is struggling, Song fic, denying, she’s trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshs_franklin/pseuds/joshs_franklin
Summary: Nini Salazar-Roberts has always been little miss perfect, never breaking away from her path in life.so why does Gina Porter change that?
Relationships: Gina Porter & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Gina Porter/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Nini Salazar-Roberts/Ricky Bowen, Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts
Kudos: 19





	little miss perfect

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! i know this is different than my usual rini loving heart but i heard this song and immediately thought it would make an amazing Nini centric one shot so here it is!! it’s short but i think it’s a great one shot and i could definitely see it fitting Nini.
> 
> i suggest listening to Little Miss Perfect from Tapes: A Song Cycle, performed by Taylor Louderman while listening to this!!
> 
> enjoy!!

Nina Salazar-Roberts was always the perfect person. straight hair, straight A’s, straight forward. she doesn’t cut corners, always leading the pack. at eighteen, she’s head of the student council, top of her class, and she’s being recruited to Columbia. 

she never broke the rules, always played it safe. she never blacked out at parties, she preferred to listen to The Beatles and Paul McCartney over pop and rap, if you ask her how she’s doing she will say she’s doing well; because that’s the grammatically correct response. 

when Nini was two, she was adopted by her moms Dana and Carol. they love her dearly, always spoiling her rotten and getting her everything she’d ever asked for, and even things she didn’t ask for. most of the time, Nini asks herself how she managed to get this far in life. 

everything was perfect for Nini. she had the greatest moms in the world, amazing grades, a prospective college, and her sweet boyfriend Ricky. so why did everything start to change when new girl Gina Porter moved to town? 

the first time Nini sees Gina, she’s standing at her locker putting away her books while waiting for Ricky. Gina walks by laughing with a friend, Nini’s gaze drifting towards the girl walking by, the younger girl smiling at Nini as she went by. 

suddenly, it felt like Nini couldn’t breathe, like all the air had been sucked out of her lungs. she was brought out of her thoughts when Ricky tapped on her shoulder.

“Neens? you okay?” 

she shakes out of her thought as she stares at him, smiling softly, “huh? oh yeah! i’m fine!” 

they interlace their fingers as they walk out of the school. 

Nini and Gina manage to become good friends over the next few weeks. they share a few classes and as the head of the student council, Nini gets to show Gina the ins and outs of East High. the two girls quickly learn about their shared interest in theatre, Gina offers to teach Nini how to dance while Nini offers to teach Gina to play piano. 

it’s a friday night when they have their first sleepover. Gina’s mom is working an overnight shift at the hospital so Carol and Dana offer to have the girl stay over. the girls share a pizza and laugh over their favorite theatre moments, Nini sighing contently at the way the younger girl could make her laugh. the hours fly by, movies, food, painted nails, everything is going by so fast. as Gina is braiding Nini’s long hair, the older girl finally feels what’s happening. 

they’re laughing about something that had happened in math class when they fall silent, their heads leaning in further towards each other. the moment their lips touch, Nini feels like she’s floating. when they pull away, she sees the face of her neighbor looking at her through the open windows of both their bedrooms. 

“oh my god!” Nini cries out, her head dropping to her hands. 

“what?” Gina asks.

the older girl is now pacing the room, pulling at her hair. Gina watches in concern as she circles around the room. 

“this isn’t who i am! why did i do that?! oh my god!” 

Gina shakes her head, “i don’t know why you’re freaking out, nothing happened.” 

Nini looks at the younger girl incredulously, “what are you talking about? Gina, we just kissed! i’ve never done that before, not with another girl!” 

“it didn’t mean anything Nini, you’re just confused. it was just a kiss.” Gina says nonchalantly. 

Nini sits on her bed, far away from the younger girl, “sure, okay. i’m going to bed.” 

she couldn’t sleep that night. she was too worried about her reputation being ruined, she couldn’t lose everything, she couldn’t have people looking at her differently; no matter how she feels on the inside. 

when monday morning rolled around, Nini drifted through the halls, not making eye contact with anybody. she tried to hide herself while at her locker, seeing Gina coming down the hall. 

“Nini, we need to talk.” 

“there’s nothing to talk about, nothing happened.” Nini said quietly, pulling out her books. 

Gina sighs, “i don’t know what you are thinking but it was just one time Nini, it won’t happen again. but that doesn’t mean we both didn’t like it.” 

Nini shrugged, still not looking at the girl, “i have no idea what you’re talking about Gina, just like you said, i was just confused.”

“Nini, you can’t just deny how you feel!” 

she turned sharply to look at the younger girl, tears flooding her eyes, “i’m not denying anything because there’s nothing there. i’m straight Gina, it was a one time thing like you said. there’s nothing to deny because there’s nothing there.” 

“Nini-”

she shut her locker, “i’m done talking about this Gina. i have to go.” 

Nini hurries away, holding her backpack straps tightly as she wills the tears not to fall. she was little miss perfect, on the straight path.


End file.
